ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Nightshade
|death_date = N/a |death_place = N/a |resides = Calgary, Alberta Canada |billed_from = The Plain Of The Forsaken |trainer = Dave Batista, Bret Hart |current_efeds = World Elite Wrestling Hells Fire Wrestling INC. |previous_efeds = Championship Wrestling Federation, World Wrestling Headquarters and Legacy World Wrestling |handler = Logan Abbott |winloss_record = 02-02 |debut = August 18 2011 (Return date) |retired = }} Jacob Nightshade, is a Canadian professional wrestler. Best known for his work in World Wrestling Headquarters as Ryan Hart he is currently under contract with Galveston Island Wrestling World Wrestling Headquarters (debut-2011) ---- Jacob first appeared in World Wrestling Headquarters as a jobber. He would eventually leave the company for two years and seek the training of Dave Batista. He would then return to the company and compete in a dark match against Sterling Davis in which he won by way of submission. That would be Davis's last match in the company as he was released from contract later that day. Jacob competed in a triple threat match on a Special Friday night addition of showdown. He competed against Aksana and Alister Bane. Jacob lost the match due to countout. This past week on showdown, Ryan was seen having a backstage encounter with Dolph Ziggler. In which he was attacked from behind by Ziggler. On the September 8th addition of Showdown, Nightshade and his then Tag Team partner Vantage would compete in a three team number one contender match to see who would vs the tag champs at X game. However due to the company going underwater that match nor the ppv ever took place Legacy World Wrestling (2011) Jacob, made an appearance at Legacy World Wrestling Headquarters were he had a meeting with company owner Lya Jax. It has later confirmed that Nightshade would become the Executive Vice President Of Talent Relations filling the position for its former holder Logan Abbott. Jacob, began an on screen relationship with LWW Goddess Nicole Swagger. Jacob has gone on to make a statement sating "I would like to return to the ring sometime in the near future for one more match." Once the company went under a new name Jacob withdrew from it. Return To World Elite Wrestling On December 10th WEW released on its website that the company and Jackson Slade had come to a deal to bring Nightshade back to the company under its new Adrenaline Brand. What effect will this have on the company as well as Nightshade? Jacob had a run in with several people from his past in the first few hours that he had been in the company. Jackson an his ex Etienne made things right when there relationship in WWH ended on bad terms. He also came in contact with his former employer Lya Jax they didn't settle their differences since the last time he was with the WEW, an then a few moments later he would meet up with his current love interest Isis De La Cruz, they worked things out about when Jacob up an left the company. Galveston Island Wrestling Jackson signed with Galveston Island wrestling ending his three year long hiatus. Jackson competing under his Jacob nightshade gimmick is set to debut on the up coming episode of GIW Revolt! Other Media Jacob Nightshade is a downloadable character for the WWE 12 Video Game and is exclusive to the ps3 gaming system only. ---- In Professional Wrestling ---- Finishers Broken Hart (Spinning Reverse Figure Four Leg Lock) (WWH) 2011 Black Boot (Bicycle Kick) (WWH) 2011 Blood Bath (Hells Gate) (WEW) Death Spike (tope rope tombstone piledriver) (WEW) '''Signature Moves Flying Chuck Chop Block Sharpshooter Armbar Moonsault Rolling Triple Vertical Suplex Triple German Suplex STF Exploder Suplex Sleeper Hold Thesz Press followed by multiple punches Gutwrench Suplex Theme Music Hero by Pop Evil (WWH)2011 Issues by Escape The Fate (WWH) (WEW) 2011 You're Not Me by Marty Bags (WEW) Darker Side Of Me by The Veer Union (2011) Fireproof by Pillar (2014-present GIW) Category:Male Professional Wrestlers Category:Canadian characters Category:Canadian Wrestlers Category:Characters from Canada Category:Canadian Characters Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:2011